


In Your Dreams

by likearushtothehead



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreams, M/M, Psychic Dream, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Barrow demands to know why Jimmy is late for work. Turns out, Jimmy had a very interesting night - and what he has to tell Mr Barrow may be too much for him to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

It wasn't the first time that Jimmy had slept in, but it was the longest that he'd ever managed before- it had just gone nine when Alfred had stomped into his room and smacked him hard on the arm.

 

"Ah, fuck!" Jimmy shouted, jumping up in his bed and groaning loudly when his head knocked off the headboard with a dull thud. His eyes stung and he quickly realised that it was bright outside- something that told Jimmy that he had slept in past the point of letting it slide as "a long line for the bathroom" for an excuse.

 When Jimmy looked up at his attacker, his face scrunched up in confusion and pain as if waiting for Alfred to give his excuse, the red-haired giant just shrugged at him lightly and turned around, wordlessly exiting the bedroom. Jimmy called after him, shouting foul things and making lazy half-assed death threats; before he groggily pushed the covers back off his body and stepped out of his dingy small cot.

 

He quickly grabbed his clothes from his closet and threw them on, trying to smooth the creases out as best he could in a hurry. Rushing over to his dressing table, he splashed a bit of water onto his face and combed his unruly hair back to make himself look presentable. As soon he'd got his shoes on, he sprinted down the hall and barged into the servant’s hall, breathing heavily.

 

Unfortunately for Jimmy, he had missed breakfast completely, the plates already been cleared and the servants off to do their duties. Jimmy's blood ran cold, his face going a deathly pale colour when he imagined the wrath that would be bestowed on him when Mr Carson found him.

 

There was only one person still sitting at the table, silently reading the paper and sipping on a cup of tea. He barely looked up when Jimmy entered the room, his eyes flicking over the page interestedly. Jimmy gulped.

 

"Don't even worry about it. I told Mr Carson you were on an errand for Mrs. Patmore- which I did yesterday. So you can just tell her you did it this morning instead." Mr Barrow announced, not looking up from his paper until he heard Jimmy let out a loud sigh of relief. The younger man looked around quickly, making sure Alfred -or no one else for that matter- had heard that, before sitting down to sort out his appearance properly. Mr Barrow watched as Jimmy started to smooth his hair back and fix his collar irritatedly. The footman looked ragged and flustered, and Mr Barrow may have enjoyed that if it weren't for the bags under Jimmy's eyes and the stifled yawns that came one after another.

 

Mr Barrow put his paper down on the table and watched the blond-haired boy carefully.

 

"So, why are you so late for work, Mr Kent?" Mr Barrow asked sarcastically, taking out his packet of cigarettes and lighting one. Jimmy looked up at him, head throbbing from the smack against the headboard. He saw that Mr Barrow had a smoke dangling between his fingers and reached out his hand, silently asking for a drag. Mr Barrow gave Jimmy the cigarette and lit another one for himself.

 

Jimmy bit the inside of his cheek anxiously, his eyes switching from looking at Mr Barrow and the smoke between his fingers. Mr Barrow waited patiently for an answer, but all he got was a slightly mumbled reply that drifted off in an anti-climax.

 

"Mm, I don't, uh, think I should tell you... It might not be... appropriate, or...yeah." Jimmy said, head hung down eyes now fixed on the table. Mr Barrow raised his eyebrows and very nearly laughed out loud at Jimmy's answer.

 

"Jimmy, I doubt anything you say can shock me, no matter how inappropriate you think it is." Mr Barrow drawled, speaking as if he was a complete outlaw. He wanted Jimmy to think he was unshakable and that he could take any secrets that Jimmy had to spill. Because he could.

 

Jimmy shuffled in his seat, clearly uncomfortable under Mr Barrow's gaze. He thought about giving Mr Barrow a quick lie and changing the subject subtlety, but then he thought better of it- Mr Barrow could probably completely tell if Jimmy was lying. That's why he always won at cards.

 

There were a few awkward moments of complete silence, Mr Barrow was staring at Jimmy and Jimmy was staring at the table trying to get out his words. Eventually he slapped his hand on the table and sighed, just telling the truth.

 

"Right so," Jimmy said, looking around the room to make sure that there weren't any eavesdroppers. "I went to bed early last night and I woke up at like, four in the morning. I was having this amazing dream- I was getting sucked hard against my bedroom wall-" Mr Barrow's eyes opened wide in shock before they darkened completely, desire flooding them. He leaned forward in his chair, all of his attention focused on Jimmy. "And it was my first time so I was shaking a lot. At one point I thought that I was going to drop because my legs were getting weak. I was really nervous... but I'd never felt so good. It felt-" Jimmy gulped, closing his eyes remembering what it was like. "I can't even explain, it's only ever happened to me in dreams... You've- well, you've probably..."

 

Jimmy opened his eyes and gave Mr Barrow a knowing look. Across the table, Mr Barrow sat rigidly in his seat, his whole body stiff, leaning over the table slightly for support. His face had gone pale and his breathing had gone fast and deep. Jimmy realised very quickly that he had gone too far for Mr Barrow, and that he should have just kept his mouth shut.

 

"Ahh, you know what, I think that's enough of that story. I'll go find Alfred." Jimmy mumbled, turning to get up and leave. Mr Barrow quickly called him back, the urgency in his voice making Jimmy feel a little uneasy. He should have realised that Mr Barrow would... enjoy his story more than Alfred or the hall boys.

 

"Jimmy! No, no, you're uh, you're right. I have done that before so... so I know what you mean. How it feels... Just uh, go on with the story." Mr Barrow said, looking up at Jimmy with an expression that said he'd fall apart if Jimmy didn't finish his tale. The footman could see the excitement radiate off Mr Barrow and he felt some kind of thrill from it- watching a grown man squirm over him, a young powerless footman. He had just discovered that he may enjoy making Mr Barrow mad with desire more than making him mad with anger.

 

And making Mr Barrow angry was one of Jimmy's favourite past times.

 

Jimmy paused at the door before turning slowing back around and sitting down where he had been. He bit his lip purposely and watched as Mr Barrow reached under the table with one hand to readjust himself. It was then when Jimmy gave Mr Barrow his most innocent look, big doe eyes and fluttering eye lashes, sucked in cheeks and bitten bottom lip. Mr Barrow had a hunger in his eyes that Jimmy had never seen anyone else give him before.

 

"Right. So I was getting blown, my hands were shaking and I couldn't see straight. I was getting harder and harder and I was about to come- I was trying to hold it off for so long but eventually- bam!" Jimmy smacked both hands dramatically on the table and Mr Barrow nearly jumped out of his skin. Jimmy stood up- "I woke up! Coming in my bed, getting all the sheets soaked- had no idea what was going on. Half awake, I was. But then-" Jimmy sat down slowly, Mr Barrow's eyes following him like a hawk, completely entranced by the story. "Then I remembered the dream..."

 

Jimmy threw his head back dramatically, his mouth open in a sideward smirk and eyes glazed over for Mr Barrow's benefit. He was working hard to keep Mr Barrow's attention and get him more and more riled up. And of course it was working- Mr Barrow was like an open book, sitting there with crazed desire written all over his face. It was like Mr Barrow was the twenty year old boy with raging hormones and Jimmy was the thirty-something year old trying to tempt and fluster the youngster.

 

"That amazing dream!" Jimmy sighed, sitting back up straight with a grin. He leaned over the table, and Mr Barrow moved in instinctively too.

 

"And then," Kent whispered "I got myself so worked up thinking about that mouth on me... that I had to bring myself off again." Jimmy smirked slyly and Mr Barrow's mouth opened slowly, a look of pure want flashing in his eyes. He's imagining me do it, Jimmy thought, grinning like an idiot.

 

And then the young blond pulled back swiftly, one hand fixing his hair and the other flat on the table, palm down. Mr Barrow licked his lips excitedly.

 

"And then I had to get up and change me sheets. And me underwear. And me undershirt. It was kind of a messy night..."

 

"Fuck." Barrow muttered under his breath, eyes closing momentarily. Jimmy pretended he didn't hear it

 

"And then I just couldn't sleep because... well, I couldn't seem to get it down." Jimmy may have started lying right about then. After he changed the sheets he fell right asleep, dead as a dodo. But Mr Barrow didn't know that, so why not drabble a bit from fact into fiction?

 

The under butler was clearly having some trouble keeping his cool- his hands balling into fists, hands scrapping through hair, eyes shutting tight, mouth opening and closing at different intervals. Jimmy was sure the older servant had an erection, because somewhere along the way Jimmy was starting to get a bit excited himself. Making Mr Barrow hot under the collar made him hot under the collar. Jimmy was suddenly a bit worried about that fact.

 

But Mr Barrow distracted him by shaking his head slightly and giving him a long, drawn out sigh.

 

"Jimmy..." Barrow said, eyes wide and fingers twitching. "I... uh, I would just s-say you were feeling unwell i-if anyone else asked you." Mr Barrow looked away from him then quickly and Jimmy couldn't help but grin happily at Mr Barrow's discomfort. His composure was completely shattered and Jimmy loved that.

 

Jimmy nodded, but he didn't stand up and leave. His erection had gone but he reckoned that Mr Barrow's hadn't. In fact, Jimmy would bet good money that Mr Barrow's erection wasn't going to go down without a release. So he'd sit there and wait- until Barrow needed to leave and Jimmy would have the satisfaction of seeing him waddle out of there sheepishly with a huge bulge in his trousers, embarrassed and turned on beyond comprehension.

 

However Mr Barrow didn't seem to detect Jimmy's plan, and decided to continue the conversation without a second thought.

 

"And who was it?"

 

Jimmy blinked. The question made no sense to him, so he politely asked Mr Barrow to elaborate. It seemed that this troubled Mr Barrow and he hesitated before continuing.

 

"Who was it that was... sucking you?" Mr Barrow asked, watching the younger man, shoulders tensed and eyebrows raised. Jimmy was taken aback, he hadn't really been focusing on whoever was on their knees in front of him- he remembered a mouth with red swollen lips, hungry and wide. And he remembered a mop of black hair that he was pulling on, making it stick out comically in different directions. He remembered dark eyes, soft gasps and long licks- but he didn't remember anything else. 

 

Jimmy paused for dramatic effect, his finger scratching his jaw, pretending to think hard. Mr Barrow waited with bated breath, and eventually Jimmy realised he should just tell the truth, as he had no other answer that sounded cleverer or cheekier.

 

"Dunno." He shrugged, not really caring about that detail of the dream. He reached over and took Mr Barrow's newspaper; opening it uninterestedly "I only remember bits."

 

To be honest Jimmy wasn't concentrating very hard about the conversation. He was waiting for Mr Barrow to stand up so Jimmy could see his boner and claim some sort of victory in his own mind. But Mr Barrow seemed to push it further.

 

"Yeah? What bits do you remember then?"

 

The footman didn't go into detail.

 

"A mouth. A nice mouth. And... enthusiasm." Jimmy nodded to himself. "A great love for the job." The young lad grinned cheekily, eyes skimming an article on rising crime rates.

 

"Anything else?" Mr Barrow asked quietly but insistently.

 

"Why'd you care?" Jimmy replied immediately, a slight harshness to his tone. He was getting defensive now, Mr Barrow was divulging a little too deep into Jimmy's private life for his liking.

 

Mr Barrow's whole body language changed and Jimmy could immediately sense the awkwardness that he had just injected into the room from that little comment. Of course he knew why Mr Barrow cared- because he cares more than anyone. Of course he'd like to know the details. Jimmy shook his head and decided to get on with it.

 

"I've got this picture in my head..." Jimmy muttered, trying to recall his dream clearly. "It's fuzzy but I think I remember being pushed up against the wall by someone- no, held up, I was held up against the wall because I was shaking... One hand- one hand on my cock" Jimmy held his hand out as to act out the scene as he tried to remember. "And the other hand- pressing me against the wall, keeping me up." He held out his other hand, sideways and flat. "A real steady hand... Holding me up, pressing against my stomach..." Jimmy closed his eyes as realisation hit him hard and fast. His body almost trembled with shock and lust. His brain told him to shut up but his mouth refused. "A-a man's hand." Jimmy gulped. "A man's hand with a bandage on it."

 

Jimmy's eyes opened wide with terror and anguish and he stared at Mr Barrow's bandaged hand that was now pressing against his mouth. It was a revelation for Jimmy- he had sexual fantasies about a man, and that was... that was forbidden. Illegal. Wrong.

 

He started to shudder, on the brink of tears, and lashed out- throwing the newspaper harshly so that pages flew across the room, before he fled, sprinting down the hall back to his room.

 

"Jimmy!" Mr Barrow cried, hurt and astonishment in his voice. Jimmy knew that the under butler was going to follow him, it was clear by the urgency in his voice and the footsteps trying to make their way past the blizzard of newspapers. So when Jimmy got to his room he pushed his back up against the door quickly, before he heard a thud, and the door shook.

 

"Jimmy! Open this door!"

 

Jimmy pushed back against his door with all his might but the wood began to creak and strain under the pressure. Mr Barrow started to slam his shoulder against it- each knock sending the door open bit by bit against Jimmy's will. Eventually, the door had opened enough for Mr Barrow to get a foot in, and Jimmy knew it was useless.

 

He flew to the other side of the room, completely terrified with tears falling freely down his face from the emotion of the situation. Never in his life would he have thought he would have an inappropriate dream about a man. Because the things that happened in the dream were illegal and disgusting and... And against God himself! Jimmy knew he didn't want that, but... he was scared because some part of him knew he actually wanted to do the things in the dream. With Mr Barrow. And maybe some more things.

 

Jimmy was caught in the middle of an emotion sandstorm inside his head.

 

Mr Barrow barged into the room and Jimmy jumped, scared and upset. He tried to get himself as far away from the man as possible, shifting over to the far corner of the room.

 

All Jimmy could see through his teary eyes was Mr Barrow's body taking steps closer to him and he panicked, stepping back further until his shoulders hit the back of his bedroom wall and he cried out in fear and agitation. He turned his head to the side so he didn't see Mr Barrow descending on him, the look of pure shock and sadness on his face.

 

Mr Barrow stood in front of Jimmy, as close he could get without touching, putting one hand up against the wall by Jimmy's head while the injured one was about to stroke Jimmy's face in comfort- but though better of it. Jimmy was now whimpering, tears silently rolling down and body shaking fervently.

 

"Jimmy..." Mr Barrow said, voice low and filled with contrasting emotions. To Jimmy he sounded happy, but that could be mistaken for shock, or even anger. He'd no idea what was happening. "Jimmy, look at me." he requested- his fake calm voice not fooling Jimmy. "James!"

 

Jimmy looked up in surprise, not used to hearing Mr Barrow call him that name when they were on their own, even when he was in trouble.

 

Mr Barrow looked worn out- he wasn't as angry as Jimmy expected about Jimmy trying to lock him out of the room. In fact, he looked more pained than anything else- like the last few minutes had broken his heart or something.

 

Suddenly realisation slapped Jimmy hard across the face and he almost fell to the ground in a heap. Mr Barrow quickly grabbed Jimmy and held him up against the wall. When Jimmy felt his cock jump as it brushed Mr Barrow's leg, he knew he was in for it.

 

"Please" Jimmy stuttered, weakly. "Please..."

 

Mr Barrow had no clue as to what Jimmy was talking about. He wasn't sure what the plea was for- for him to leave or stay. He hadn't felt Jimmy's erection but he could still feel his own, pushing against the fabric of his trousers. Jimmy's lips trembled and Mr Barrow couldn't focus on anything else.

 

"Please, Mr Ba- oh, Thomas. Oh Thomas, please! Please, my dream... Please, please Thomas."

 

Mr Barrow managed to catch some of Jimmy's babblings and heard the words 'my dream'. He looked around and realised what was happening.

 

It was the same as Jimmy's dream- he was being held up against the wall, he was shaking with nerves and he had a bandaged hand pressing against his stomach. This was the dream.

 

Mr Barrow looked unsurely at Jimmy, his mouth open but no words coming out. Only a couple of minutes ago Jimmy wanted to get as far away from his as possible and now- now he wanted to be touched by him. Mr Barrow had to make sure that what he did now was in Jimmy's best interests, not his own.

 

"James... James." Mr Barrow said, stroking Jimmy's damp cheek lightly. "Open your eyes, lovely, look at me, now." He cooed at the footman, and Jimmy opened his eyes only very slightly- still fidgeting against, shoulder blades scraping the back of the wall. Mr Barrow licked his lips.

 

"You need to tell me you want this, pretty." Mr Barrow told the boy softly, rubbing his hand on Jimmy's leg in small circles. Jimmy whined, long and high-pitched, in refusal. Poor boy's incoherent, Mr Barrow though, all over me.

 

"Say it, James. Say you want it." Mr Barrow said, his voice turning stern- it was the voice that he used when he barked orders at Alfred and Jimmy, and it sent shivers down Jimmy's spine.

 

"Fuck! Ah- ahh, okay! I want it, I want you. Please! God... please do it."

 And so Mr Barrow re-enacted the dream to a tee.

 

He leaned forward and pressed his open mouth against the front of Jimmy's trousers. Hot lips and long licks against the material, teasing Jimmy's hardened prick and making it twitch in pleasure.

 

The feeling was euphoric- it made Jimmy whimper and gasp and see different colours flash behind his eyes. Nothing he had ever experienced compared to Mr Barrow's mouth, and he simply couldn't wait until they got onto skin-on-skin contact.

 

Slowly, Mr Barrow leaned back and opened Jimmy's trousers with one hand, before moving back in and taking Jimmy's long, straining cock into his mouth. It was all hard sucks, fast bobs of the head, teasing licks soft moans. It was heaven.

 

"Thomas!" Jimmy gasped, losing control of his motor skills and gripping Mr Barrow's hair a little too tightly. Flashes and flickers of the dream passed by Jimmy's eyes as he held onto Mr Barrow's hair and made random strands stand in odd directions. Jimmy gasped, head flying back and hitting against the wall with a booming thump.

 

Mr Barrow made a slight 'shh' sound around Jimmy's prick and Jimmy lost control.

 

"Sorry! Sor- oh, Thomas! I'm sorry!"

 

Mr Barrow knew immediately what Jimmy was apologising about. The footman's cock was rock hard and Mr Barrow knew it would have only be a matter of minutes when he started. But now, Barrow knew Jimmy was about to blow and he hummed softly around his cock.

 

"Fuck! Thomas!" Jimmy cried, as quietly as he could, as he came down Mr Barrow's throat, shivering against the strong hand on his stomach that was still holding him up. Mr Barrow swallowed- it's not like he even thought about spitting, this could his be only chance to taste Jimmy and he wasn't going to miss out on a thing.

 

Thomas whimpered loudly as his own orgasm sneaked up on him- his cock pulsing and twitching as he came in his boxers, the taste of Jimmy's release in his mouth and the sounds of Jimmy's panting and moaning in his ears. He looked up at Jimmy's face, dazed and blissfully happy as the young footman spilled his last drop into Thomas's mouth.

 

It took a few more seconds for Jimmy to fully finish- his prick slowly going soft as Mr Barrow held him up steadily against the wall, staring intensely at Jimmy's tired face, eyes half open and lips curled in the afterglow. When he felt Jimmy's legs buckle, he jumped up and catched him before the boy hit the ground. Jimmy slumped against Mr Barrow, arms wrapped around him tightly in order to keep himself upright, all of his weight resting on the under butler.

 

"Shh, shhh..." Mr Barrow whispered in Jimmy's ear, dragging him over to the bed and laying him down softly.

 

When Mr Barrow took a step back and looked at the young blond beauty cuddled up in his bed, eyes shut and sleep closing in on him, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Not wanting to push his luck by invading Jimmy's personal space again, he stepped back and headed towards the door- deciding to sleep in his own room.

 

When Jimmy heard the door click open, his body jolted and he looked up at Mr Barrow with sleepy eyes.

 

"Thomas, c'mon to bed." Jimmy ordered, blinking at Mr Barrow in annoyance, before throwing his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes and holding both hands out- like a toddler wanting to be picked up.

 

Mr Barrow quickly crossed the room and fell into Jimmy's arms, turning them so that their positions were switched and Jimmy was lying on top of him comfortably. With one last yawn from the footman, he fell asleep happily. Mr Barrow kissed the blond's forehead softly before closing his eyes and wondering what he's done to deserve this beautiful boy lying in his bed.

 


End file.
